


The Wingdrone

by Dragcoin



Category: The Culture - Iain M. Banks
Genre: F/M, Just smut, Other, weird mind sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragcoin/pseuds/Dragcoin
Summary: Masea goes to a local club looking for a hookup, and finds an unexpected admirer.
Relationships: Original Human Character(s)/Original Drone Character(s), Original Human Character/Original AI Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	The Wingdrone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intearsaboutrobots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intearsaboutrobots/gifts).



Story

Masea looked over at her companion, the drone Asken-Skirfa, as they both rode in the flyer. Behind the small, black box that was the drone, rose the towers of Hanhas orbital's largest city, passing by rapidly with the flyer's decent. 

"Remind me again why we are going here," Maasea asked her companion. 

The drone's fields took on a exasperated blue-red. "Why we are here! We are here, dear Masea, to go to the best club on Hanhas! The Volon! The club everyone needs to go to at least once.” 

“I would rather be at home watching a vid,” the human said. 

“Oh!” Her oldest friend said. “You’re hopeless Masea.” 

The flyer set them down outside the entrance to the Volon, the club’s music reaching the two from the inside. Masea nervously followed Asken-Skirfa into the club. 

Masea looked around at the swaying bodies and pulsing lights. The music was playing Mixita, the latest craze among the ever-changing music preferences of the Culture’s inhabitants. 

“Oh look! It’s Borneo! Hang around Masea, I’m going to say hi.” The drone sped off toward a waving humanoid, leaving Masea to herself. 

She went over to the bar to get a drug bowl. As she made her way over to the other side of the room, a voice came from an alcove, “Hello pretty.” 

Masea turned toward the secluded alcove, wondering who had addressed her. She found a small, dark blue drone floating in the alcove, its fields glowing in a sultry yellow-red. 

“Uhh...hello,” Masea said. She looked around and entered the alcove with the drone. “I’m Masea. You are...” 

“Call me Rentex,” the drone said. “What are you doing here?” 

“Oh, uh, well...” she blushed. “My friend Asken-Skirfa wanted me to come here, because I, ah...”

“Ah, I see,” the drone said. “And where is your friend?” The drone swept its fields in a sweeping gesture toward the seats in the alcove, and Masea nervously sat. 

“He left to talk to a old friend.” 

“Not exactly a good wingdrone, then,” Rentex said, it’s fields tinting yellow in amusement. 

“Yeah, I suppose not.” Masea sighed, turning to look out of the secluded alcove to find that she could not look out into the club from where she sat. 

Masea turned back to look at the drone. Suddenly a thought occurred to her, something that she had never considered before. Suddenly the drone’s actions to her made sense. She licked her lips and said, “Say, Rentex, are you here for the same reason that I am?” 

The drone’s fields reverted to their sultry yellow-red. “I guess that I am.” 

Masea moved closer to the drone, and further away from being seen from the club floor. The two were now completely hidden from sight from the partygoers in the club. “Well... we both came here to get laid. I think that we could help each other out, don’t you think Rentex? If you want, of course.” 

Rentex’s fields grew an color that Masea did not know the emotion for; they were now a pink-red. “I would.... very much like that Masea,” it said, and ran an effector down Masea’s arm. 

Makes shuddered as she felt the effector’s touch, her desires of the past days coming to the fore of her mind. She gasped as another effector touched her lower leg. Masea realized that she was now entirely within the drone’s effector field’s; it could touch her with as many effectors as it could subdivide the field into. 

“Have you ever had sex with a drone before?” Rentex asked. 

“No, I have not,” Masea replied. 

“Oh, a first timer,” the drone said deviously. “This will be fun.” 

“Wait,” Masea said. “You have fucked humans before?” 

“Oh yes. It is... exotic for all parties involved. And exotic things are the spice of life, wouldn’t you say?” Masea shuddered as the effector on her leg moved up. 

“You really want your mind blown, Masea?” Rentex asked. 

“Ah- yes!” 

“Let me into your neural-lace.” 

Masea considered it. Her neural-lace was her connection to the net, the brain-computer interface that nearly every Culture individual processes. Let the drone into it? 

Yes she decided. “Do it,” she told the drone, as she grabbed her pants and started to pull them down to give the drone more access to her. She saw an connection/access request to her neural lace from Rentex flash across her eyes. She accepted it. 

Masea a immediately felt a presence in her mind; Rentex entering her neural lace. His voice entered her mind, seemingly booming around her and making Masea gasp. “Hello love.” 

“Oh wow,” Masea said breathlessly as the effectors started touching her inner thighs. She was now on the seat in the alcove, legs spread, pants and underwear in the ground, head thrown back as Rentex spoke in her mind. 

“Let’s see... can I access your files to see what you like, Masea. I can blow your mind if you let me, love.” 

Masea moaned and gave wordless agreement through her neural lace interface. She then guided Rentex her porn folder. 

“Ah. Let’s see.” Rentex said as he looked over her porn folder. “Oh my, Masea, you are a naughty girl.” 

Rentex spent some time browsing Masea’s collection, but kept the human girl busy. His effectors traced over her clit now, lightly touching it as the girl moaned and writhed on the seat. It had subdivided its effector fields even more, holding Masea’s shoulders to the back of the seat and holding her legs open to allow Rentex’s effectors easy access. 

“Ah. I know what you like now, my pet.” 

At those words Masea’s eyes rolled up into her head. She panted, letting out short breaths as the drone spoke eloquently in her mind. 

“Good girl. Let it all out now. But not too loud now. It wouldn’t do to have your friend walk in on us would it?”

Masea moaned, trying to keep quiet as the effectors on her clit started to vibrate. The buzzed her clit with full on contact now, stimulating her until she was positively struggling against the effectors holding her legs apart. Her clit was on fire, the vibrations of the effectors setting her whole body on fire in a flame of arousal. 

“Are you ready, Masea,” Rentex’s voice said in her mind. 

“Uhh... yes, please!” Masea moaned back over their neural lace connection. 

Then Rentex was crashing into her mind, the AI connecting with her neural lace on a deep level. Masea could feel it around her mind, the drone’s presence surrounding her, filling her. She shivered, gone completely still as the drone mind-fucked her. 

She came down from the neural high to find RENTEX’s fields colored a smug purple. “You- we-“ 

“Us drones call it the thrall. Sex for those of us that can’t do the squishy stuff, you see. Connect via interfacing and join the two minds together.” 

“Oh,” Masea said, breathless. “That was amazing.” 

“Oh it was,” the blue drone replied. “But we are not done yet. You still have to get off, I recall.” 

With that Rentex redoubled the effectors touching Masea all at once, the vibrations from the effectors pressing right up against her clit. Masea tried to howl but was stopped by an effector holding her mouth shut. “Sorry,” Rentex said in her head. “Can’t have you altering people to what we are doing.” 

Oh god, though Masea. Rentex’s effectors are vibrating my whole clit. Now they are pressing into me! It’s splitting my pussy, diving in and still vibrating, oh god, and moving back and forth and oh fuck and I’m going to cum oh shit oh yes it’s going deeper oh fuck! 

Masea spasmed in the drone’s embrace as she came hard, eyes rolling back, pussy penetrated by an effector field, mouth making little muffled noises. 

When the girl had finally come down from her climax, Rentex released her from his field. Masea still trembled from the powerful release that the drone had just given her. 

“Stars,” Masea said, looking over at the drone as it projected a blue field of contentment. “Thank you Rentex. That was amazing.” 

“Pleasure was all mine,” the drone replied. “You should have quite the story to tell your friend when he gets back. After first getting you cleaned up, of course.”


End file.
